heroes_of_tyrnfandomcom-20200213-history
Peren's perspective. (1st AR - 7th AR)
Thoughts and letters from the mind of Peren Goldfinger. Letters home * 5th Autumnrise, 1422 * 17th Autumnrise, 1422 The Goldfinger recap 1st of Autumn rise: Been pretty lonely since leaving Lundinium, it was all looking grim until I saw a caravan guard position to Phandalin. Seemed straightforward, a good amount of gold to pocket. 3rd of Autumn rise: Fucking Christ I swear I've been cursed. I'm not overly religious but I have been thrown into a shit storm by some ill-mannered god. Look after this cart of mining equipment what could go wrong. The first day I have some old woman DYING in my arms. Some illiterate drow keeps trying to turn everyone against me for stealing and then steals herself, which is so backwards and hypocritical I don't even know where to begin. With this said everyone seems to be able to hold their own and the gold just keeps on trickling in. I might actually be able to pull myself out of this hole that I have dug. If I manage to keep everyone's fool-hearty plans in check it might work out. I mean I'm still alive and these adventures really get the adrenalin pumping as well. I wish there were some more opportunities to enjoy the money though. The misfit group we have assembled as well are cool nice people, we are starting to get along. Just wish they enjoyed the rush of stealing like I do and didn't judge '''5th of autumn rise '''We arrive into Phandalin after reviving Ruth from the dead (I know how that sentence sounds and I left out the part about an overrun undead town, home to a cult and a dragon.) and my luck gets even worse. This Phandalin is being run by a bunch of thugs that decide we need to be killed due to some high up power. They underestimated us and we managed to save the town which was an adrenalin rush in itself, though different this time. It was a nice warm feeling rather than an erratic spike of power and control. We are now heading to a castle to rescue Gundren from a goblin king. luckily I decided to take Florp as a hostage turned friend. It's gonna make finding this Castle so much easier. Bird keeps on becoming an issue, First she called me out in front of everyone regarding how much gold I was taking from a chest that I found by risking my life ( I even gave her a finely crafted longsword which was worth more than all the gold I have x2) Then she wanted to let an evil human trafficking wizard live after he was given orders to kill us. They had some past connection (he raised her I think.) He was powerful and it was way too dangerous to let him live. He knew what we looked like and could easily cause us trouble in the upcoming months. She isn't coming to logical conclusions. He knew of the Sons of Torog as well I can't have them know that I destroyed one of their suppliers I'll be in more shit than I already am. He gave me a lead into how to get a hold of them though. If I find some more information I might be able to put matters into my own hands. I killed him which was scary I think about it a lot. But I didn't have a choice. Did I? '''7th of Autumn rise: '''So I managed to get us into the castle despite Grilmace wanting to charge in and all was going well. Found Gundren and his brother. SO turns out it wasn't Gundren's brother. We just got played by another drow, they are a real pain in my backside at the moment. I think it's the black spider though cannot confirm. How could I be such a fool? Hope Grilmace's axe can get us out of this mess.